heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Popeye the Sailor: 1938–1940, Volume 2
Popeye the Sailor: 1938–1940, Volume 2 is the second of a series of DVD sets released by Warner Home Video collecting, in chronological order, the theatrical Popeye cartoons originally distributed by Paramount Pictures. Originally planned as a four-disc set like Volume 1, Volume 2 was announced and reduced to two discs during planning and released on June 17, 2008. Release The collection features 30 regular one-reel black-and white Popeye cartoons, and also the last of the three two-reel Technicolor Popeye Color Specials, Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp. The cartoons were produced by Fleischer Studios and cover the period when the studio moved from New York City to Miami, Florida. Shortly after the release of the set, Warner Home Video reported that two of the cartoons on disc one, Customers Wanted and Hello-How Am I, have incorrect opening sequences. The other cartoons on the collection have their Paramount Pictures production logos and original opening credits restored; Customers Wanted and Hello-How Am I feature opening titles prepared by Associated Artists Productions for Television syndication in the 1950s. These mistakes were repaired in later pressings of the disc, and a disc replacement program was initiated for those who already owned the set. As with Volume 1, the original Paramount production logos were restored to the cartoons on the set. Cartoons from Customers Wanted on have their opening title cards restored as well, as these cartoons feature a "Paramount presents" byline in place of the Max Fleischer presents or "Adolph Zukor presents" used on earlier cartoons. These include the special opening titles prepared for Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp, as well as four other 1939 cartoons - Wotta Nitemare, Ghosks is the Bunk, Hello-How Am I, and It's the Natural Thing to Do. The latter four use an opening title card style unique to those films instead of the then-standard "ship-door" opening Popeye titles, and were originally restored for television broadcasts on Cartoon Network's The Popeye Show in the early 2000s. DVD listing All cartoons are one-reel (six to eight minute) cartoons in black and white unless otherwise noted. Dave Fleischer received director credit on every cartoon in this set. Disc one 1938 *''I Yam Love Sick'' *''Plumbing is a 'Pipe''' *''Popeye the Sailor with the Jeep'' *''Bulldozing the Bull'' *''Mutiny Ain't Nice'' *''Goonland'' *''A Date to Skate'' *''Cops is Always Right'' 1939 *''Customers Wanted'' (compilation film) *''Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp'' (in Technicolor, two-reel - 21 min) *''Leave Well Enough Alone'' *''Wotta Nitemare'' (this and the three subsequent cartoons on this disc have full-sized title cards instead of the ship door title cards) *''Ghosks is the Bunk'' *''Hello-How Am I'' *''It's the Natural Thing to Do'' Special features Popeye Popumentaries: *''Eugene the Jeep: A Breed of His Own'' *''Poopdeck Pappy: The Nasty Old Man and the Sea'' *''O-Re-Mi: Mae Questel and the Voices of Olive Oyl'' *''Out of the Inkwell: The Fleischer Story'' Disc two 1939 *''Never Sock a Baby'' (this cartoon has an updated ship door title card, the Popeye the Sailor title was updated, the "with arrangement by King Features Syndicate & Segar" was moved from the director and animators credit to the bottom of the Popeye title card. In addition, this was the last Popeye cartoon to bear Segar's name, although this cartoon was produced after his death.) 1940 *''Shakespearean Spinach'' *''Females is Fickle'' *''Stealin' Ain't Honest'' *''Me Feelins is Hurt'' *''Onion Pacific'' *''Wimmin is a Myskery'' *''Nurse-Mates'' *''Fightin' Pals'' *''Doing Impossikible Stunts'' *''Wimmin Hadn't Oughta Drive'' *''Puttin' on the Act'' *''Popeye Meets William Tell'' *''My Pop, My Pop'' *''Popeye the Sailor with Poopdeck Pappy'' *''Popeye Presents Eugene the Jeep'' Special features Popeye Popumentary: Men of Spinach and Steel From the Vault: *''Paramount presents Popular Science—segment of a 1939 Paramount short covering the making of ''Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp at the Fleischer studio in Miami, Florida *''The Mechanical Monsters—a 1941 Superman short *''Early Max Fleischer Art Gallery *''Females is Fickle'' pencil test *''Stealin' Ain't Honest'' storyboard reel *''I'm Popeye the Sailor Man'' vintage audio recording by Billy Costello *Michael Sporn interviews Jack Mercer (audio only). References See also * Popeye the Sailor (Warner DVD series) * Popeye the Sailor: 1933–1938, Volume 1 * Popeye the Sailor: 1941–1943, Volume 3 * Popeye the Sailor filmography (Fleischer Studios) Category:Home video Category:Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons